


Tick Tock

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hint of Sonia/Souda/Tanaka OT3, Kuzuryuu using his Yakuza powers for good, M/M, Minor Drinking, One Shot, Possibly good, Soulmate Marks Appearing on 21st Birthday, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoo hiding Soulmate Mark, ambiguous ending, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Tumblr Prompt Fill. Prompt: "Please, believe me. You are not my soulmate. You can't be."Soulmate AU: In which on your 21st birthday the name of your Soulmate can appear on you. Laws state soulmates must get together.Hajime's soulmate mark appears on his birthday and enlists the help of Kuzuryuu to help hide his soulmate's name (illegally). Of course, all that meant was the world would throw Hajime's soulmate at him and force them to meet each other.





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I had such a hard time with the prompt! For one it felt like something Komaeda would say and I promptly decided to not have Komaeda say it but Hajime. That proved a challenge for me to pick the correct scenario. I went through a few ideas before settling on this one. It's an old idea I had that I repurposed for this story. It took a bit of work but I think it turned out all right ahaha...
> 
> As always feel free to leave comments and kudos. Those always make my day. Also if you want to check my tumblr out the link is [right here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

Hajime lay his head on his desk and groaned. An essay for one of his classes sat untouched, the curser blinking mockingly at him. The day had barely started and Hajime’s overly optimistic plans the night before was “start essay while on break” but of course, that wasn’t happening. Hajime wanted to blame it on being home for the holidays but that wasn’t fair to make an excuse like that. Turning his head, Hajime tried to clear his thoughts and focus.

Outside snow lightly fell towards the ground giving the scenery a clean, crisp look. When Hajime was young he would go outside with his friends and play in the snow, making snowmen and having snow ball fights before coming inside for hot chocolate. Hajime smiled softly to himself. He’d have to message everyone and see if they were free. Family was important but perhaps after the New Year he could visit everyone before university started up again.

As though on cue his phone buzzed. Hajime frowned, sure he had it on silent, but picked it up anyways. On the screen was a message from Kuzuryuu. Out of everyone Hajime was the most surprised to see the message. Kuzuryuu’s family took New Years seriously and usually Hajime didn’t hear a thing from Kuzuryuu “my Yakuza friend but will never ask what exactly his Family does” Fuyuhiko until after the New Year.

Picking his phone up Hajime vowed to see what Kuzuryuu had said, possibly answer, before turning his phone to silent and working on his essay. Going to his messages, Hajime opened it up.

 _“Hey, Hajime, it’s almost your birthday. I was wondering if you wanted to hold the party at my place. Let me know.”_ – Fuyuhiko

Hajime thickly swallowed. His birthday. His twenty-first birthday. It had been sort of in the back of his mind, never fully coming to the surface. Hajime had been so preoccupied with essays and returning home that he had (forcibly) forgot about his birthday. In a way he wanted to be mad at Kuzuryuu but in another way Hajime understood Kuzuryuu’s thoughts. Being in public on a twenty-first birthday was either a breath holding, exciting possibility, or something to be kept private.

It was clear to Hajime that Kuzuryuu knew which one he preferred. Tapping the message box, Hajime quickly typed out an answer.

 _“Thanks, Fuyuhiko. I would appreciate that. What time works for you?”_ – Hajime

Setting his phone down, Hajime tried to gear himself up to write his essay. The cursor sat, blinking against the Word document and nothing was typed. Hajime’s mind was swirling in a limbo of wanting to address the slowly creeping predicament or to ignore it entirely. In the end, Hajime couldn’t figure out which option was worst.

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

~

It went like this:

On a person’s twenty-first birthday a name could appear on their body. That name was a soulmate’s name. Sometimes the name wouldn’t appear for a year or so because the pair had to both be twenty-one. Sometimes the name wouldn’t appear until years later. Sometimes it would never appear.

The government saw this as something to make legislation on to avoid any legal issues that could arise and thus the Soulmate Program was created. It was a complicated program as many factors had to be taken in (age, location, financial stability, criminal records etc.) however the basic concept of the Soulmate Program was “the two people had to meet and live together.” Most people saw this as an opportunity to meet someone, see if they were compatible, and if they weren’t they could decide legal ways to be “divorced” from their soulmate. Avoiding meeting them is illegal and people could be taken to court and fined over it. Covering up soulmate marks permanently is also illegal. Most of the time things went well and the people got along.

However, there were some cases where the system was abused and someone would be roped into tragic situations. They were horrible and Hajime hated hearing about them on the news. Money stolen, lives taken, fraud, forced marriage, or abuse and for what? A stupid name scrawled on the body? Hajime didn’t want that. He didn’t want the complications of a soulmate. He wanted to be registered as “No Soulmate” for the rest of his life, find someone to marry, and live his life being with who he wanted not some name on his body. Other people could make their own choices and Hajime had made his.

No soulmate.

~

_“Aren’t you curious?” Nanami asked over lunch._

_Hajime bit into his sandwich and shook his head. “Not in the least. I hope I don’t have a soulmate.”_

_“Seriously?” Souda leaned in, his vibrant hair burning Hajime’s eyes. “What will you do if you have a soulmate though?”_

_“I’ll hide it.” Hajime announced softly._

_Sonia paused in her conversation with Tanaka and even Kuzuryuu stopped eating, his chopsticks set down in his bento box. “Permanently?” He calmly asked. “My Family knows this tattoo artist…”_

_Souda laughed loudly and slapped his hand on Kuzuryuu’s back. “Fuyuhiko! Let’s hurry and finish our lunches. Don’t want to be late for fifth period, right?” He laughed again._

_Kuzuryuu’s lips twisted at Souda’s attempt but he picked his chopsticks up again. Hajime thickly swallowed and returned to his own lunch, the rest of Kuzuryuu’s statement hanging in limbo, waiting for a response._

_After lunch Hajime anticipated Kuzuryuu coming up to him but he never did. He also never tried to bring it up after school._

_The next day the crack felt too deep to bridge and Hajime didn’t try to bring it up again._

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

~

Everyone was at Kuzuryuu’s place and with some alcohol going around everyone was a bit loud and boisterous. Currently Owari had Nidai and Souda in a card game while Sonia was bubbling about a recent True Crime series she was watching to Pekoyama and Nanami. Tanaka and Koizumi were discussing animals and working with them (Koizumi recently having some animal photo shoots) and Saionji was in the background commenting as she ate some cake that Hanamura baked earlier.

Hajime glanced at the clock and sipped some warm apple cider. It was homemade (Hanamura) and with the right amount of cinnamon and nutmeg it tasted like apple pie filling. Warmth spread through Hajime as he registered the time. It was 11:50. Ten more minutes.

_Tick Tock._

“Hajime.” Kuzuryuu was beside him. “Want some?”

Kuzuryuu offered Hajime some chips. Hajime took a handful and munched. “Thanks, Fuyuhiko.”

“It’s no problem.” Kuzuryuu replied. “New Years Eve should be with family.”

Hajime’s heart warmed at his statement. Kuzuryuu laughed and slapped Hajime on the back. “So, have a resolution in mind?”

“Just working harder in school.” Hajime replied blandly, sipping his drink.

“Boring.” Kuzuryuu accused. “Practical, but boring.”

“I aim to please.” Hajime dryly answered. “Say, shouldn’t we have a count down on or something?”

“Right.” Kuzuryuu stood up and grabbed a remote off a shelf and turned the TV on. The footage was from Tokyo. “There.”

At once everyone turned to the TV, huddling closer to each other. Hajime followed and found himself sitting beside Souda. Souda bumped him lightly with his shoulder before curling his arm around Sonia who was half snuggled into Tanaka. With the angle Hajime could see the names on Souda’s wrist. The sight made his stomach twist a little. Less than ten minutes now. The news was building the excitement of the New Year. Small sparklers were going off on the TV and the crowds screaming. Hajime could barely make out what they were saying. His heart pounded and Hajime wondered what would happen.

“Ten… nine… eight…”

The TV was starting the countdown. Hajime gripped his cup tighter and ignored his friends counting down with the TV.

“…five…four…three…two…one!”

The screen glowed with lights as fireworks went off high and bright. His friends were cheering and some of them pressing quick kisses to their significant others. Hajime felt like a rock was in the pit of his stomach. He waited to feel something, anything but felt nothing. There was no tingle in his spine or ache, just the twisting in his gut. Slowly Hajime checked his body, starting with his arms. For a blissful moment Hajime saw nothing but then something dark began to form on his arm, starting from the crook of his right elbow, trailing down towards his hand. Hajime froze and felt the room freeze with him as a name began to form on his arm.

“No…” Hajime whispered to himself, his stomach dropping and his world crumbling.

“Hajime…” Pekoyama’s smooth voice came in his ear. “Breathe.”

“Yeah Hajiji.” Owari was at his other side, warm, “We don’t want you visiting Mikan at work on your birthday.”

Forcing a deep breath through his nose, Hajime felt a wave of dizziness hit him as oxygen violently hit his system. For a moment Hajime could barely make out the name on his arm as his brain scrambled to read the characters.

“Komaeda… Nagito?” Hajime said the foreign name slowly.

“Yeah, looks like it.” Souda said slowly. “Any idea who that is?”

“No.” Hajime automatically replied. “And I’m not going to find out.”

“You want to hide it.” Kuzuryuu stated. “Just like you always said in high school.”

Saionji scoffed. “In secret. You’re going to be in so much trouble Hajime if you actually do that.”

 “We all will be.” Pekoyama corrected. “If we let Hajime go through with this we’re all in varying degrees accomplices.”

Her words hit the air and made everything silent. One blinding moment hit Hajime and he suddenly worried that someone would try to talk him out of it or think he was joking.

Then, Kuzuryuu took a deep breath. “Want me to call up the Family’s tattoo artist?”

His words finalised the idea. The idea was given a tangible weight. Hajime could taste it in the air and on his tongue. After so many years Kuzuryuu effortlessly crossed the chasm that had been growing since high school. The words finally formed in the air and Hajime was left with the dangling option; did he accept or not?

In a different world Hajime would have said no to Kuzuryuu. He would have just gone on with the registration and forcibly getting to know his soulmate. Then the legal process of separating himself from his soulmate would take place and he’d waste a year of his life. It was infinitely less illegal and less dramatic.

Hajime didn’t want to deal with any of it. He wanted to continue with his life, his studies, and his friends. He didn’t want to be taken away and forced to live with someone just because their names were on their bodies. Without another pause he looked Kuzuryuu in the eyes and hoped that by saying this in a room full of his friends he wasn’t putting them into any sort of trouble.

“I think you know my answer.”

Kuzuryuu’s mouth twitched and without a word he pulled his phone out of his pocket, exited the room, and made the call.

~

“You’re pretty ballsy.” The tattoo artist, Yukiko said to him as she cleaned his arm.

“Yeah well I’m not putting my life on hold for some random person.” Hajime retorted.

Yukiko laughed. “Very well. You’re in good hands. The Young Master will take care of the rest, all you have to do is lie down and let me do the rest.”

“I can’t believe I’m paying you to repeatedly stab me in the arm.” Hajime grossed as he lay down.

“What are you talking about?” Yukiko grinned as she snapped on some gloves. “Kuzuryuu-sama is paying for all of this.”

Hajime laughed. “Touché.”

~

The tattoo was one Hajime had considered getting for a while anyways. Dark branches curled up his inner arm, a bit past his wrist to his elbow. It was all in black and white except for the cherry blossoms which were a pale pink. The name was entirely covered and unless Hajime held his arm at a certain angle no one would see it. He smiled despite the pain and the swollenness of his arm and turned to Yukiko.

“It looks great.” Hajime told her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She said. “Now, let’s wrap that up and I’ll go over after care with you.”

Hajime let his arm fall to his side and nodded. “Okay.”

~

Kuzuryuu met him outside, his private limo parked neatly in the rows. Hajime smoothly got inside and gave him a half hug. Kuzuryuu patted his shoulder and smiled. Beside him Pekoyama gently reached over and patted Hajime’s hand. Hajime pulled away and some paper was handed to him.

“Your registration and forms are complete.” Kuzuryuu told him. “Here’s your hanko back.” He handed the small case. “You’re officially registered as having no soulmate.”

Hajime exhaled and hugged Kuzuryuu again. “Thank you, Fuyuhiko. Thank you so much.”

“Anything.” Kuzuryuu told him. “We’re here to support you through anything Hajime.”

“We’ll always protect you.” Pekoyama added with a smile. “That’s what friends do.”

Hajime held the papers to his chest with one arm and made a mental note to give them a present.

“So, how’s the arm?” Kuzuryuu asked.

Hajime lay it so they could see the tattoo. “Sore, but it will be for a few days.”

“May I?” Pekoyama asked before she gently touched his arm and lightly twisted it so she could see the other angles. “Flawless work as always. Yukiko is very skilled.”

“She is.” Hajime agreed.

“You can’t even see the name.” Kuzuryuu added.

It made Hajime feel a bit better hearing it from multiple people. “Good.”

~

That night Hajime lay in his bed and stared at the papers Kuzuryuu gave him. They were official and flawless. No one would know and with his arm tattooed no one would ever know. He would never have to meet Komaeda Nagito and be forced to live with him. Hajime could continue on with his life. Closing his eyes Hajime felt a wave of relief hit him as he drifted off to sleep.

_(Tick Tock.)_

~

“You are coming to my show.” Koizumi said to Hajime slamming a flyer on the table.

Hajime sipped his coffee. It was summer and that meant galas, shows, and exhibitions for some of his friends. This week alone Hajime had gone with Sonia, Tanaka, and Hanamura to see Souda at a Robotic Show. Then he had went with everyone to see Tanaka’s Animal Rescue Shelter have a demonstration and potential adoption of the pets. Seeing Koizumi’s flyer felt like the norm at this point.

“I am.” Hajime agreed with ease, picking the flyer up. “At the Golden Gate Gallery?” He whistled. “Nice. You’re moving up.”

Koizumi flushed and smoothed her skirt. “My mom used to have exhibits there. I’m so excited. I’ll be meeting some patrons and some of them might want to fund me.” She twisted her hands. “I want to make a good impression.”

“You will.” Saionji returned, sliding into the seat beside Koizumi. “I got your banana bread.”

“Thanks.” Koizumi took it. “And thanks for the confidence Hiyoko.”

Saionji puffed her chest. “You’re going to kick ass.”

Hajime nodded. “We’re all here to support you.”

Koizumi smiled and took her banana bread, breaking a bit off. “Just make sure to dress up and not embarrass me.”

Hajime laughed. “Like that one time in high school…?”

“Don’t!” Koizumi nearly threw the piece of banana bread at Hajime before clearly deciding it wasn’t worth it to waste the pastry. “Don’t remind me.”

Snickering Hajime held up his coffee cup in apology, ducking automatically as Koizumi half heartedly tried to poke his shoulder.

~

The night of Koizumi’s show Hajime made sure to dress up, like she asked. The suit was half a gift from his parents and half from Kuzuryuu who told them no friend of his was going to “walk around in a saggy, half assed cut of dishrags”. The jacket fit well, the shirt perfectly ironed, and the tie a muted green and yellow. Hajime even made sure to shine his dress shoes. Then, with his keys in his pocket, phone charged, and wallet in hand Hajime left his apartment.

Sonia’s limo sat outside and the moment Hajime was in he saw he wasn’t the only one she had picked up. Besides the obvious (Tanaka and Souda) she had also picked up Tsumiki and Hanamura.

“Hello Hajime.” Sonia waved. “You’re looking lovely.”

“Thanks Sonia. You too.”

Sonia smiled. Her dress was a deep green that matched Tanaka’s tie and Souda’s shirt. “Just so you know,” She said, “if you want to leave early from the gala just tell us. I can always call a spare limo if you wish. Just remember we’re all going to meet at my place after for a celebration.”

Spare limo. Only Sonia. Hajime nodded. “Thanks, Sonia.” He then sat back and turned to Tsumiki. “How’s work going?”

“I-It’s good.” Mikan twisted her finger in her hair a little. “Busy the past while. I-In fact this is my first day off this week.”

“Our Mikan sure has been busy.” Hanamura sagely said. “Meanwhile summer means no one wants to cook so I too have been busy.”

Hajime rubbed his head. “You’re all working so hard. Meanwhile I’m just working part time at the book store.”

“Oh right!” Souda leaned in. “How’s that going?”

“It’s good.” Hajime neutrally replied. “Most of the time I’m just helping customers locate books they want or what not. It’s a small place so usually they don’t need too much help.”

“Speaking of books.” Tanaka suddenly said. “Perchance may I place a custom order on a particular tome I wish to learn the contents of?”

Hajime blinked. “Sure, what book is it?”

“Crystals and Gems: The Healing Properties.” Tanaka solemnly answered.

“I… I’ll place an order for you.” Hajime made a mental note. “Just text me the title again, okay?”

Tanaka nodded. “Your assistance is greatly appreciated, Hajime.”

They fell into small discussions afterwards, Hajime listening to some stories from Tsumiki and Hanamura about the people they could encounter at work. When they came up to the gallery, they all exited gracefully and walked up, invitations in hand. After the bouncer let them in they walked towards Koizumi’s section and tried to locate her. It wasn’t difficult and ignoring the crowds that wanted to talk to her, they all walked up.

Koizumi was wearing a silver gown that under the light looked a bit blue too. The gown wasn’t too long, brushing her knees but still looked elegant. A small clip was in her hair, traditional and made of glass. It was clearly a gift from Saionji.

“Mahiru!” Sonia called out.

She turned. “Ah, you’re all here.”

 “How are you feeling?” Sonia asked.

“I’m…” Koizumi exhaled. “I’m good. Very good. So far, I’ve talked to so many people, some of them super big wigs.” She made a small gesture to a couple. “See them? They’re the Ito’s. Like, private art auction Ito Company.”

Hajime’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

“Yes.” Koizumi nodded. “Then that woman? She’s a private collector. She already made an offer on one of my photos.”

“That’s great!” Souda beamed. “You’ll be famous in no time.”

“Thanks.” Koizumi laughed. “I just want people to enjoy my art.” She then looked around. “Anyways, I think Fuyuhiko, Peko, Hiyoko, and Chiaki are looking around. Akane and Nekomaru should be arriving soon. Said they’re running late. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“We shall regroup at a later time.” Tanaka agreed. “Now, Sonia, Kazuichi, allow me to escort you through this hall of art and beauty and enjoy the fruits of Mahiru’s hard work and talent.”

He turned and his long coat dramatically followed him. Sonia giggled and Souda sighed but looked pleased. Then they all linked hands and walked off. Hajime didn’t follow them and instead walked around with Tsumiki and Hanamura.

Koizumi’s gallery was massive, many photos spanning the walls. Some were smaller and some were massive. Hajime took them all in as Koizumi was secretive of her works. At the end of the gallery was a large table with food. Waiters and waitresses also came around with drinks. Hajime swiped a tall glass of champagne and sipped as he moved around.

They found Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama looking at a massive photo of some ikebana. People were skirting around them as the silver dragon tie and pin on Kuzuryuu and the identical pin on Pekoyama’s suit were indicators. Hajime just walked up to them.

“Fuyuhiko, Peko.” He saddled up. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Kuzuryuu huffed. “At least you’re wearing the suit we helped you with.”

Hajime laughed. “Mahiru told me to not embarrass her.”

“Funny, she didn’t tell me that.” Kuzuryuu said with a grin. “Chiaki should be around here too. I think she meandered off with Hiyoko.”

“That’s fine.” Hajime gave a wave. “I’ll see you all later.”

Leaving Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama on their own, Hajime continued his little tour. It was freeing to be on his own and witness the art on his own terms. When he came to the end of the gallery after a good twenty minutes Hajime decided just a flute of champagne wasn’t enough. He needed food.

Walking over to the tables, Hajime looked. It was mainly appetizers and fruit but Hajime was fine with that. Taking a plate, he got a bit of everything and was just in the process of debating over the desserts when he nearly ran into someone.

“Oh, sorry.” Hajime automatically said. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

The person turned and Hajime saw he was around his age. A smile filled the boy’s face. “No problem.” He then looked down at the desserts. “There are so many options, right?”

Hajime nodded and took the features of the boy in. His hair was a startling shade of white that was fluffy. His suit was also crisp and clean with a startling shade of red for his tie.

“There are.” Hajime agreed. “I’ll probably try them all.”

“A good strategy.” The boy laughed. “So, how are you enjoying the gallery?”

Small talk. Hajime could deal with this. The boy was probably just happy he found someone around his age. Besides Hajime and his friends most of the people attending were older.

“It’s lovely.” Hajime replied as he tried to be polite and look at the boy while at the same time picking dessert. “Mahiru never tells us what she’s doing so it’s always a surprise to see…”

The boy’s eyes widened and Hajime flushed. He hadn’t meant to slip up and let him know he knew Koizumi. It sounded like bragging but it was too late to take it back. Hopefully the boy didn’t think that meant Hajime would introduce him to Koizumi or something.

“You know Koizumi-san?” He asked gently.

“Uh, yes.” Hajime tried to shut it down. “Since high school.”

“That’s so lovely that you’re supporting her art.” The boy thankfully didn’t gush over Hajime knowing Koizumi for too long. “I always enjoy seeing galleries. It’s fascinating to see the world through someone else’s eyes, right?” He then laughed lightly.

“It is.” Hajime agreed. “Mahiru has an interesting way of framing the world.” He then grabbed the desserts he wanted. “I hope you enjoy the rest of the gallery.”

“Thank you.” The boy grinned. “Same to you.”

He left and Hajime did too, carrying his plate of desserts. Munching Hajime then ran into Nanami and Saionji and joined them on a loop before they wound back at the front where Koizumi was preparing to give an opening speech. Meeting up with everyone Hajime waited as the crowd hushed when Koizumi came to the microphone.

“Hello everyone.” Koizumi greeted. “I’m so honoured you came to my show.”

She then began her speech and everything flowed smoothly. When it ended everyone clapped and Koizumi was then pulled off the side for some quick interviews. Hajime finished the last dessert and threw his plate out before taking another walk around Koizumi’s gallery. She would be staying longer than them, mingling and talking. Hajime checked his time. He had spent almost an hour and a half at the gallery and Hajime knew sooner or later they’d all leave for Sonia’s place.

“Hajiji.” A warm arm was thrown over his shoulder. “You haven’t even said anything to us.”

Owari was wearing a dark purple dress that showed her back and assets a bit too well. Nidai however was finally not just in a T shirt. His suit was dark and his tie matching Owari’s dress colour.

“Sorry.” Hajime gave Owari the hug she wanted. “I didn’t want to interrupt Mahiru’s speech. When did you guys get here?”

“About half an hour ago. This place is so huge that we barely could find everyone.” Owari answered. “Have you seen everything?”

“Yes, more or less.” Hajime answered. “I can’t believe Mahiru managed to take so many photos and put on this gallery. It’s great.”

Owari nodded and let go of him. “We’re going to go off to the food before looking around. Want to join us?”

Food was tempting but Hajime knew that Sonia would have food at her place too. He shook his head. “I’ll walk around the gallery.”

“Okay.” Nidai nodded. “We’ll see you later!”

They walked off and Hajime did too, heading back towards the photos he hadn’t taken a close look at. As he walked he spotted the white haired boy talking with a couple, possibly his parents? Hajime skirted around the crowds and walked up to a photo of kimono patterns layered in a fan. He was just about to pick out one that Hajime was sure belonged to Saionji when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Sorry.” The white haired boy smiled. “We meet again. I hope you don’t mind?”

Hajime shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“I really like this one.” The boy said, gesturing to the kimono photo. “It feels so personal with the angle and the tones are so warm.”

Hajime smiled. “I agree. It’s very personal. I know that tradition is a theme Mahiru likes in her pieces.”

“It’s a very good theme.” The boy agreed.

They then moved on to the next photo and were in the midst of talking about a second one when Hajime spotted Souda and Saionji walking up to him. Barely having a chance to open his mouth to greet them Hajime then felt Souda’s heavy arm on his shoulder and Saionji at his side.

“There you are.” Saionji crossly said. “Mahiru wants us for a group shot.”

“We were tasked in finding you Hajime.” Souda sighed. “We’re lucky we ran into Akane and Nekomaru. Come on.”

“I’m sorry.” Hajime turned to the boy. “I have to go.” He gave an apologetic smile.

“It’s fine.” The boy slowly said.

Souda and Saionji tugged on his arm and soon they were heading back to the front. Koizumi had a camera set up and the moment they arrived she directed them. Hajime felt in place and when the photos were taken Sonia turned to him.

“I think we’ll leave now.” She said. “I’ve already called the limo.”

“Okay.” Hajime nodded. “I’ll meet you out there.”

Glad to slip out Hajime went to the washroom and after washing his hands he walked outside. He hadn’t realised how stuffy the gallery was until he was out in the summer air. Of course, it wasn’t any colder than inside but with the air it felt ventilated. Taking his suit jacket off Hajime lay it across his arm before loosening his tie. Hajime then even unbuttoned his shirt and began to roll up a sleeve. He was the first one out and it was nice to have a moment of silence.

A beat passed before he heard someone walk closer. Turning around Hajime expected one of his friends but instead came face to face with the white haired boy. Hajime blinked and opened his mouth before the boy lurched rather abruptly and grabbed his shoulders, staring at him.

“Uh… hello?” Hajime blinked. “Mind getting out of my space?”

“Your friend called you Hajime.” The boy firmly said. “Hinata Hajime?”

Something slimy sunk into Hajime’s stomach. His heart stopped and for a moment Hajime had a defense building that was all anger and confrontation but was halted by the boy’s next words.

“I’m Komaeda Nagito.”

_~~(Tick. Tock.)~~ _

Hajime’s words fell to the ground and shattered to a thousand pieces of glass that cut his body up. His voice curled and strangled his throat. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This couldn’t happen. Hajime felt icy and cold. Suddenly he wanted his shirt and jacket on properly to protect himself, but it was too late. Komaeda reached out and grabbed his wrist, forcing the sleeve back.

“What are you doing?” Hajime managed to gasp out.

“I think I should be asking you that.” Komaeda crossly snapped, his voice completely different from when they were discussing Koizumi’s art. “What’s this?”

The tattoo starkly stared at Hajime. “It’s a tattoo.” Hajime snapped back just as sharply. “And you have the wrong person. Whatever you’re thinking you’re wrong.”

“No, I believe you’re wrong.” Komaeda said before he turned Hajime’s wrist. “My name. You illegally hid my name. You’re Hinata Hajime.”

Thickly swallowing Hajime ripped his wrist out of Komaeda’s grasp, looking around. Of course, his friends weren’t around when he needed them. He wanted to blame Souda but that wasn’t fair. No one had to hide his name in public. It was just his luck that Komaeda decided to pry closer and call him out.

“No, I’m not.” Hajime continued to lie. “Please, believe me. You are not my soulmate. You can’t be.”

Komaeda huffed and then took his suit jacket off before rolling his own sleeve up. On his left arm was Hajime’s name clearly in the same place as the place where Hajime’s tattoo was.

“I believe I am.” Komaeda curtly said. “Now, we’re going to talk this out properly, like adults.”

“Or we can just pretend this never happened and go our separate ways.” Hajime tried. “We can go back to our lives and not be bothered.”

Komaeda glared at him. “No. We’re talking this out properly. I don’t know what your reasoning behind this defiance is but I could turn around and report you for illegally hiding my name and for somehow avoiding detection.”

Hajime gaped. “Are you blackmailing me?”

“I’m simply telling you what I should do right now.” Komaeda countered. “The choice is yours Hinata.”

Hajime opened his mouth but then Sonia’s limo pulled up. He looked at it as then the others slowly trickled out. Hajime wished Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama were with them as having their presence would make him feel stronger but they weren’t.

“Hajime? What’s going on?” Souda immediately rushed over.

“I sense a dark and ominous cloud over your hearts and forms.” Tanaka added. “Who is this?”

“I’m Komaeda Nagito.” Komaeda automatically replied.

Souda flinched and Tsumiki nearly dropped her purse. Hanamura stared. Hajime wished they weren’t so obvious. Tanaka and Sonia on the other hand nodded calmly.

“You know about Hajime then.” Sonia concluded. “I’m afraid we won’t hand him over to you Komaeda-san.”

“Our defenses are strong.” Tanaka added. “Our barriers impenetrable.”

Komaeda barely blinked at Tanaka’s wording. “I’m not here to whisk Hinata away. As it stands right now no one in any legal position knows anything about this. All I want to do is talk to Hinata about the situation.”

“Yeah sorry pal but we’re not letting you just take Hajime.” Souda had recovered. “We don’t know you. You’ll talk to Hajime on our terms.”

“I don’t know any of you either.” Komaeda reminded him. “And frankly it shouldn’t be your business. Friends or not this should be between Hinata and I. However, I understand if I try to do anything I’m certain you’ll make a fuss.”

Komaeda then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pad of paper, scribbling something on the back before handing it to Hajime. “I’m sure you won’t even hand me your cell phone or let me add your number in so here.”

It was business card. Hajime stared. The card wasn’t Komaeda’s personal number but rather a company. He stared at it. Hope Circle Co. It had a number but it was clearly a company number.

“My extension is on the back.” Komaeda sighed. “Keep it or not. Phone me or not. I don’t care. However, let me say this. If your reasoning is just because you don’t want to get to know me that’s rather hypocritical. We don’t know anyone we meet in life. Also, if I don’t hear from you within twenty four hours I’ll assume you don’t want to meet me. Rest assured I won’t report you or anything.”

Komaeda’s lips twisted. “If you managed to not only fake your registry but also get an illegal tattoo you must know someone with a lot of influence. It would be pointless of me. I promise I’ll leave you alone to live your selfish life out.”

Selfish? Hajime bristled. It was probably what Komaeda wanted but he didn’t care. “Selfish? All I want is to live in peace without this soulmate bull shit.”

Komaeda snorted. “Bull shit, huh? Maybe to you it is.” He then looked at Hajime. His eyes weren’t sharp. They were soft, almost sad. “Perhaps you should broaden your view and consider how someone else feels about soulmates.”

Hajime felt like Komaeda had punched him. Before he could say anything else Komaeda walked off, back to the gallery. A thick air curled around them and Hajime suddenly didn’t want to be around his friends. Tightly clutching the card Hajime tucked it into his suit jacket pocket.

“Sonia.”

“Yes?” She nearly jumped.

“Take me home. Please.”

“Hajime… are you sure?” Souda pushed.

“You don’t have to listen to him Hajime.” Hanamura added.

“H-Hanamura’s right.” Tsumiki stammered. “Y-your wellbeing is most important.”

A dark twisting filled Hajime’s stomach. He didn’t know what to feel. His eyes prickled and he felt like tears would fall but they weren’t. Hajime half wished he could cry and half wished to not.

All he felt was muddy inside.

~

Sonia dropped him off home as he asked. The ride back was silent and tense. Once or twice someone tried to speak but then fell silent. When they approached Hajime’s apartment Hajime thanked Sonia out of habit and then left. The moment he was gone Hajime was sure they were going to text the others and tell them. He didn’t care. Trudging up to his apartment Hajime sluggishly entered and kicked his shoes off, the door slamming harshly behind him.

Walking to his room Hajime flopped onto his bed and pulled Komaeda’s card out. It was professional and even had a website for the company. Turning the card over Hajime saw the extension number written on the back. The card felt light and heavy at the same time.

What to do? Hajime buried his head into his pillow. Komaeda said he wouldn’t go to the authorities and out of everything said that felt the most stable. Hajime believed Komaeda not just because of his tone but because he knew that Hajime had help. No doubt if he did Kuzuryuu would help him. Hajime knew one phone call to Kuzuryuu and this would end. It should have been easy to pick his phone up and call. Fiddling with his phone Hajime hovered his finger over Kuzuryuu’s icon. It was surprisingly quiet from everyone but Hajime knew everyone would be jumping at the moment their phone went off.

Except, moment Hajime’s finger touched Kuzuryuu’s icon he heard Komaeda’s tone. His voice soft and low. There was more to Komaeda than just abruptly cornering Hajime after enjoying the gallery together as strangers. Dropping his phone Hajime sighed.

Komaeda’s offer was reasonable wasn’t it? Just meet up. He even said they’d do it on Hajime’s terms. That meant Hajime had control. Talking things out wasn’t bad. If Hajime set up some sort of meeting then within an hour they could part.

“Okay Hajime.” He sat up. “Time to research.”

Pulling his laptop towards him, Hajime searched Hope Circle Co. It turned out to be a relatively large construction company that specialised in building for companies. Scrolling through their website Hajime clicked the “About Us” tab and was pulled to the founders. He stared at the names. It was Komaeda’s family. Reading a bit down Hajime froze. Komaeda was the CEO. His parents died while he was in middle school in a freak plane crash. Swallowing Hajime shut the page and leaned in his chair.

Did that mean Komaeda was alone? A part of Hajime wished this didn’t feel like emotional manipulation but Komaeda didn’t ask him to look at the website. He didn’t know Hajime didn’t know about the company. For all Komaeda knew Hajime was familiar with his family’s business. No, this wasn’t emotional manipulation. If it was Komaeda would have tried that angle earlier.

“Shit.” Hajime picked the card up.

No time like the present. So, without a plan or consulting his friends Hajime dialed the number. As he dialed Hajime paused and wondered if this meant it would go to an office. Was it too late to phone? It was too late to worry apparently as the call connected to a woman’s voice. An actual person. Hajime nearly froze.

_“Hello, this is Hope Circle Co. How may I assist you?”_

“Uh… I have the extension of the person I wish to talk to.” Hajime awkwardly said.

_“Very well. The extension sir?”_

Hajime quickly read it out. There was a long pause and Hajime wondered if perhaps he read something wrong. Opening his mouth to say something Hajime almost had a word out when the woman spoke.

_“I’ll patch you through. May I ask who’s phoning?”_

“Hinata Hajime.”

The line beeped and clicked before it rang again. Hajime held his phone tightly to his ear and waited. A moment passed and the call picked up.

_“Hello Hinata.”_

Komaeda sounded half surprised. It made Hajime nearly smile. “Didn’t expect a call back so early?”

 _“I suppose you could say that.”_ Komaeda said. _“Well? What’s your answer?”_

Hajime stared at his wall, remembering once again he had no plan. “We can meet up.”

 _“Okay.”_ Komaeda didn’t sound gleeful. _“Where would you like?”_

“The Kuzuryuu Compound.” Hajime answered despite not asking Kuzuryuu prior Hajime knew his friend would say yes.

 _“Very well.”_ Komaeda agreed with ease. _“Address?”_

Hajime rattled it off by heart before he paused. What to say? Anything regular felt too friendly.

 _“I’ll see you tomorrow?”_ Komaeda did it for him.

Right a date. No time like the present. “Sure.” Hajime agreed. “One o’clock.”

The line clicked and the dial tone hit Hajime’s ear. He pulled his phone away and immediately phoned Kuzuryuu.

 _“Hajime!”_ Kuzuryuu immediately picked up.

“I’m meeting Komaeda at your place at one o’clock.”

 _“Okay.”_ Kuzuryuu immediately agreed. _“I’ll have a room for you two.”_

Hajime breathed out. “Thank you, Fuyuhiko.”

_“Any time Hajime.”_

The line once again clicked and Hajime flopped back onto his bed. Everything was swirling inside of him and his head hurt. Rolling over, Hajime closed his eyes. He’d see how Komaeda was when they were alone. Then, he’d decide. For all Hajime knew Komaeda was only being polite because they were in public. Tomorrow he’d know more.

Hajime barely had the energy to change before he fell asleep, his dreams restless.

~

It was one o’clock and Hajime was in one of Kuzuryuu’s tatami mat rooms. Tea was on the table and snacks. Pekoyama was sitting beside him. Her solid, silent presence made Hajime’s flittering stop.

“We’ll be close by.” Pekoyama told him. “We won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I know Peko. Thank you.” Hajime breathed out.

Footsteps echoed outside. Hajime watched as Pekoyama stood up and opened the door. Outside was Kuzuryuu and Komaeda. Hajime sat up. Komaeda was thankfully not in a suit but in regular clothes. Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu exchanged looks before they both left.

“This is some place.” Komaeda said after they were gone. “I was expecting your connection to be law enforcement not an actual Yakuza family.”

Hajime shrugged. “We’ve been friends for a while.”

Komaeda laughed shortly before he walked in and sat down, far enough away that he wasn’t in Hajime’s personal space but close enough that it was intimate.

“Tea?” Hajime offered automatically.

“Thank you.” Komaeda nodded. “Mugicha?”

“Yes.” Hajime nodded. “It’s hot outside."

He passed Komaeda the glass. Komaeda took a sip before he spoke. “I won’t ask why you hid my name or why you even went through with this.”

“Thank you.” Hajime sipped his own glass.

“Instead I’d like to offer a proposition.” Komaeda said. “I’d like to get to know you better. Again, I have no idea why you are opposed to soulmates but I don’t think you gave us a fair chance.”

Them a fair chance. Hajime set his glass down. “You think spending time with you will get me to suddenly change my mind?”

“No.” Komaeda shook his head. “I don’t mean hanging out as soulmates. I mean trying to become friends.”

“Friends.” Hajime tasted the word. “You can’t force people to become friends.”

“I agree. That’s why let’s try to learn about each other now. I mean, we had a fun time talking at the gallery last night, right?” Komaeda tilted his head. “Unless I was reading the situation wrong?”

Hajime swallowed. He had nothing to say regarding the gala. Komaeda was being awfully flexible and more importantly not immediately using his parent’s death as some sort of sob story to why he’s always wanted a soulmate or other crap TV dramas pulled. Touching his arm, Hajime stared at Komaeda. Giving a chance wasn’t a bad idea. Then Komaeda would see that his idea was a waste and they’d go their separate ways.

“Fine.” Hajime said. “Let’s talk.”

“Good.” Komaeda smiled. “If I may go first, I’ve been wondering. Can I see your arm again?”

“My arm?” Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“I want to see the tattoo.” Komaeda confirmed.

Hajime supposed that was normal. He lifted his arm and set it on the table, allowing Komaeda to lean in to look. He didn’t touch and Hajime was grateful.

“It’s so beautiful.” Komaeda mused. “Sakura branches?”

“Spring is my favourite time of the year.” Hajime replied.

“Mine too.” Komaeda said before he laughed. It was a nice laugh. “A bit biased though. My birthday is in April.”

The conversation wasn’t going where Hajime expected it. He found himself relaxing just a touch. “Really? Mine is January first.”

~

They talked for more than an hour. Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama didn’t come back though a maid came by and refilled their pitcher of mugicha and gave them more snacks. They were just on the topic of favourite foods when Komaeda’s phone went off. He paused mid sentence (defending spicy food) and sighed.

“Sorry. I have a meeting to attend.”

Hajime blinked and looked at his phone. It was four thirty. “This late?”

“Company duty calls.” Komaeda’s mouth twisted in a small smile. “This was pleasant though. If I may be bold, could we see each other again soon?”

Hajime paused. Right. This was a test to see how they got along. So far Komaeda had been nothing but polite, not even touching him or demanding anything. Still, Hajime found his voice lost. Komaeda gave a small smile and then once again scribbled something on a business card.

“My personal number.” He said as he set it on the table. “If you want to, phone me.”

“Within twenty-four hours?” Hajime dryly asked.

Komaeda laughed. “If it makes you feel better.” He then stood up. “I hope to see you again Hinata.”

He then left the room, leaving Hajime with the card and his thoughts.

~

Hajime insisted on taking the bus home even though Kuzuryuu offered a ride. As Hajime headed back his phone lit up with messages from everyone. Hajime ignored them and just blankly stared out the window of the bus.

His arm reflected in the window and Hajime could see his tattoo dance across the pane of glass. The thick black lines still felt safe and familiar. Nothing had changed. Hajime didn’t feel regret when he looked at his arm or when he thought about lying to the registration about his status on soulmate. There was no moment of suddenly realising he wanted to spend time with Komaeda. All Hajime had was static noise.

The bus stopped and Hajime got off at his stop and walked the rest of the way back. When he entered his apartment, nothing felt changed. His dishes were still in the drying rack and his textbooks on his desk. Hajime could rip the card up, return to his homework and life and know Komaeda would never bother him again. He wasn’t being invasive. That still didn’t help the wonderings of if that would change. Hajime didn’t know Komaeda. Komaeda could turn around and abuse their soulmate link. There was no safety net.

Except there wasn’t for Komaeda either. They hadn’t revealed their cards to one another. Just as Hajime hadn’t told Komaeda why he hid his mark and status Komaeda didn’t tell Hajime why he wanted to meet and get to know each other.

Nothing was illuminated.

Everything was illuminated.

Hajime felt tired. He went to the kitchen, grabbed some leftovers, and heated them up. He ate in silence and washed his dishes in silence. The messages had stopped coming to his phone but they were there. Sooner or later Hajime would have to answer them. He vowed to do it after his bath.

As he changed Hajime pulled the card out and stared at it. The number on the back was a bit smudged from being shoved into a pocket quickly but the numbers were still legible. Hajime sighed and picked his phone up, inputting the number as a new contact. After saving it Hajime stared at the contact.

It was stark compared to his other friends’. There was no nickname or email saved. There was no picture or conversation thread that lasted for who knew how long. All there was, was an opportunity. A chance to test the safety net. A chance to step outside a bubble Hajime had built for himself. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad thing but nothing in life was so cut and dry.

His day with Komaeda was neither a good thing or a bad thing. It wasn’t ground breaking or mind changing. It was just an event. Simple as that. Just like Hajime’s choice to hide his status and get an illegal tattoo was neither right nor wrong. It just was.

With that lingering in the back of his mind Hajime hit the call button and held his phone to his ear. Komaeda once again picked up immediately.

_“Hello Hinata.”_

“Hello Komaeda.” Hajime said.

 _“Did you make up your mind all ready?”_ Komaeda asked lightly.

Hajime stared at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. “Yes, yes I have.”

 _“And?”_ Komaeda lightly pressed.

Reaching out Hajime touched the mirror where his heart was. “Let’s meet up again.”

 _“Okay.”_ Komaeda agreed.

“No promises.” Hajime warned.

 _“I understand.”_ Komaeda replied.

**Author's Note:**

> New Years: In Japan New Years is the family holiday where everyone in the family gets together.
> 
> Drinking: Japan's drinking age (from what I remember living there) is 20.
> 
> January 1st: Hajime's canon birthday.
> 
> Read the characters; Kanji can be read many different ways which is why you have to put "furigana" or "how to pronounce" (AKA katakana) above people's names in businesses so no one misprounces a name. For the sake of my story I made it so everyone could read Komaeda's name.
> 
> Tattoo: I like the image of branches and I like sakura a lot.
> 
> Hanko: a personal stamp which is basically your signature in Japan.
> 
> Koizumi's show: I'm so sorry if I wrote Hajime meeting Komaeda at a show before. I'm very sure I've done that in my Reincarnation AU. I'm so sorry I don't remember things @_@. If I have... oops it happened again.
> 
> Hajiji: a nickname from Owari for Hajime.
> 
> Mugicha: barley tea. Served cold and during summer. It tastes like weak coffee to me. If you ever get the chance to try it have it homemade. Personal opinion but store bought mugicha is not my favourite.


End file.
